Meteora
by Peorth Undead
Summary: (starts from last eppy, rating subject to change) Three hundred and twenty years have passed, since the coven sank in the dark…Missing friends…new allies…and a new plan for all of Earth’s children…
1. forword

Meteora  
  
By Phe Phe Minoda (I don't own WHR I do own the plot, and the new witch...this fic is based off of the songs off Meteora by Linkin Park and WHR series)  
  
Three hundred and twenty years have passed, since the coven sank in the dark...A new child in the dark...grasping at straws to seek knowledge of those before him...  
  
FORWORD  
  
Aidrian Lucian walked into Harry's obnoxious as usual. He wore a long Victorian looking trench coat and wore his hair long about to his mid-back, it was a reddish brown color and looked as if it could use a trim. He wore at the moment a top hat just to confuse people and was for a change wearing men's cloths for he liked to cross-dress just to see people's reactions. But he was dressing strait for the moment. He glanced at Harry who came up to him, "would you like some tea?"  
  
Aidrian shrugged his shoulders, his feminine features dulled, "ok..." after the man gives him his tea he glances at it.  
  
Harry looks at him, "what's wrong?"  
  
Aidrian looks at him his greenish blue eyes which is native to Romania where he was born but did not grow up in looked at him sullenly, "who what the hunter before me? No one will answer me..."  
  
Harry looks at him in surprise, "why would you want to know about that?"  
  
The seventeen year old looked at him, "...to know..."  
  
Harry smiled at the boy, "her name was Robin..."  
  
"Robin, eh? Interesting name...like the bird?"  
  
"Yeah like the bird..."  
  
"What happened to her?" he asked.  
  
Harry smiled softly, "I don't know...."  
  
Aidrian jumped up nearly spilling his tea, "how can you not know!!!!!"  
  
"Cause no one knows..." 


	2. Sometimes I need to remember just to bre...

Meteora

By Phe Phe Minoda

(I don't own WHR or the songs that this fic was partially inspired from also I would like to apologize for the poor updating...I will do my best to update as fast as possible...)

Three hundred and twenty years have passed, since the coven sank in the dark....the darkest day...the newest trial comes from the deep beyond...

Sometimes I Need to Remember just to Breath....

"Awe...why can't I go up and give him a kiss?" Aidrian whined into his head set as he hid in the bushes tracking the latest witch.

Laughter is heard over the intercom, "because it'd be too dangerous..."

Aidrian snorted keeping the slender witch in his site, as Sakaki's voice was heard over the intercom, "besides this one's a girl..."

Aidrian giggled, "Who knows maybe this one digs girls...."

"Ok you two enough...." Karasuma barked over the intercom systems.

Aidrian pouted but kept an eye on the target. Sakaki fidgeted till he finally had enough,

"Ok I'm going to go check this out..."

"Sakaki! Don't you dare damn it..." Karasuma grumbled.

Sakaki strolled up to the woman, unconcerned, nor aware of the danger, "hello miss...it's

A pretty day isn't it...?" he asked as he fingered his gun in his pocket.

The woman who had platinum blond hair and deep brown eyes looked him over; "it was till you showed up...." the witch took no time lifting the eighteen year old off of his feet into the air.

Aidrian took not time and jumped to his feet, "hey Barbie...I'd let him go before that pretty little face of yours gets smeared in goo..."

The woman tossed Sakaki hard into a tree and looks at him, "why do you work with this scum, boy...you're not like them..."

Aidrian smirks, his hands starts dripping with a sticky greenish substance, "easy cause I'm not gutter trash like you..." he says back as he tosses the goo at her face.

The woman, with a wave of her white gloved hand, pushes it a side then picks Aidrian up with he powers, "what I see is a ignorant, gender confused, little boy that needs a lesson...." she tightened her fist into a ball and Aidrian's face started going red. The bitch is choking me! he thought as he struggled uselessly in midair. A loud bang rang in the air and Aidrian dropped down to the ground roughly.

Karasuma stood behind the witch's dead form, gun lowered and smoking. "Are you ok Aidrian?"

Aidrian nodded holding his throat and breathing heavily, "what about...Sakaki?"

Karasuma glanced over to where Sakaki was pulling himself up, "he's on clean up will we here soon...lets go back to the base..."

"Yay..." Aidrian said with false enthusiasm.

Sakaki glanced at the woman's body, "I wish we didn't have to kill them..."

"I know," Karasuma said pushing her brown hair out of her face, "but we can't use orbo...it's too..."

Aidrian whistled, "Yo, over here..." he seemed to be looking at something on the ground. "What do you suppose that was for?"

Karasuma and Sakaki peered over the shoulder of the craft user to see thick manacles hidden in the bush. "I don't know if I want to know..." Sakaki replied wrinkling his nose.

"Well I do!" Aidrian nearly shouted.

Karasuma rolled her eyes, "boys..."

"I prefer the term age challenged Man..." the seventeen year old said smugly.

"Save it for Chief Kosaka..." Karasuma said shaking her head.

The brunette pouted, "But I don't want to..."

* * *

"Are you sure Illian?" a shadowy man asked the blond seer.

"Yes I'm sure Kenji, my third eye never lies to me..." the blind European woman replied as if she was insulted.

The one called Kenji smiled coldly, "this changes everything then, doesn't it..."

"Your mother would be proud getting the family back together...." Illian said elegantly.

"And father would be rolling in his grave now wouldn't he?" Kenji laughed, "oh well I guess...such is life..." he said looking at a picture of a family where the glass was shattered.

* * *

"Aidian, AIDIAN!" Sakaki called before throwing a piece of paper at the spaced out witch.

"What?" he asked, "I was having this nice day dream and you were there," he pointed at Sakaki, "and you..." he pointed at Michael, "and you were there...but you hit me in the head and took off..." Aidian said smirking and pointing lastly at Karasuma.

"And something tells me you deserved it..." Karasuma said dryly.

Michael stopped typing, "guys...I found something..."

"What?" Sakaki asked coming up behind the hacker.

"Actually...that something found me..." Michael said worried.

"And what's that?" Aidian asked curiously.

Michael frowned, "watch out...some one's out for us..."

Sakaki rolled his eyes, "ten bucks it's a ten year old who picked a random email..."

"This wasn't in an email Sakaki..." Michael replied. "Some one hacked into this computer..."

"Oh wait lemme guess...and put bunnies on it..." a thick American accent asked.

"Oh and where were you Miss loud mouth?" Sakaki asked annoyed.

The girl grinned, "Making my self pretty for you Haruto-Chan..."

Sakaki bristled angrily, "don't. Call. Me. HARUTO-CHAN!!!!!!"

Aidian began to giggle as the Bostonian sat down at her desk. Her violet eyes glistened in the light of the room, shining with mischief. "If you must know I tried to call in but my Phone was dead, and my car was dead..."

Sakaki grumbled annoyed and crossed his arms, pouting almost. Karasuma laughed a little bit. "Relax Sakaki..."

Chief Kosaka the appeared in the room. "Ross, Sakaki Karasuma, I want you three to look into the scene in the park today..."

"What about me?" Aidian asked blinking.

Kosaka looked at Aidian, "you and Michael are doing something else..."

Michael took a double take, "m...me?"

Kosaka nodded, "yep, I want you to check out the local hang outs for young people..."

Aidian snorted, "And why would I be perfect? I'm a cross dressing foreigner..."

"You the kids love that stuff..." Kosaka said rolling his eyes, "no its cause you're more personable then Ross or Sakaki is..."

"HEY!" they said at the same time before looking at each other like little kids and sticking their tongues out at the other.

"And they say I'm immature..." Aidian said amused.

"Shut up Ranma or else this foot is going up your ass," the spunky American growled.

Aidian grinned before walking boldly to the door, "shall we go on a walk Michael?"

Glancing at Kosaka the strawberry blond nodded, "uh...yeah..."

"Come on Michael!" Aidian said with a broad grin, "times wasting..."

Michael waved to the other STN-J members and took off after the over grown kid. Michael was still not used to his new found freedom and found himself looking at the world with wide eyes most of the time. "Aidian, slow down..."

Aidian turned back looking at Michael with a grin. "Come on slow poke, we got some fun to be had..."

Michael groaned at the enthusiastic teen who was not watching where he was going and slammed into a passer by. Being the more responsible of the two the younger teen shook his head and walked over to help the person up. "I'm sorry about Aidian he's such a..." Michael froze eyes wide. "Robin...?"

Aidian blinked in confusion, "hey aren't you going to help me up?"

"You aren't supposed to know I'm here...but since you two now know follow me..." the girl said. Months ago Robin was a conservatively dressed girl, and now the strawberry blond dressed in a more contemporary style. Robin Sena stood up and looked at Michael and Aidian, "we don't have much time before they find us here, we need to move now..."

"WH...wha...Robin you're Alive!?" Michael exclaimed jogging a bit to catch up to the girl.

Aidian pouted and got up himself before easily catching up to the unfamiliar girl and the computer geek. "What's going on..."

"This is Robin Sena...the hunter you replaced..." Michael told the other craft users.

"...uh..."

"Down here..." Robin said leading them into a building. Michael grabbed the sleeve of the Romanian's jacket and dragged him into the building and down the hallway. Robin's slender hands dug into the pocket of the jacket she was wearing and produced a key to a door. "I'll make Tea in a moment..." she said leading them in.

"You don't have to Robin..." Michael said looking around the apartment as Robin shut the door behind the confused craft user. The walls of the living room was a pale blue and the kitchen that was connecting to it was the same. There was a small picture that hung on the wall in the living room that had the bare minimum of furniture. "What happened that day...?"

"Amon and I escaped," Robin said simply, "I don't know how, but it must have been god's will..."

"You're Italian" Aidian said after studying her.

Robin smiled at him, "and you're Romanian..."

Aidian nodded enthusiastically, "yep..."

"Why didn't you come back...?" Michael asked looking at Robin.

"Solomon Head Quarters had something else they wanted Amon and I to do..." she said, "and that's the reason why we had to get off the streets fast...that witch you were hunting today was not ordinary witch, Michael...She was from an order of witches that is out to destroy Solomon..." she said sitting down before offering her hand for them to take up the small couch. "there's a problem...they've been recruiting innocent witches and forcing them to do their work...we have not been able to Identify the witch who's doing this but who ever it is has the ability to alter memories...and remove them, or unblock them....and they have been trying to take me and Amon down..."

Aidian thought, "isn't that who Ross replaced?"

Michael nodded, "yeah, Ross is a seed...you're a craft user..."

Robin stopped them from talking by holding her hand up, "there's one other thing...they're looking for some one here in Tokyo..."

"Any idea who?" Michael asked.

Robin shook her head, "no...but please do not tell any one we are here...it would compromise what we're doing..."

Aidian nodded, "by my honor I will..."

The hacker nodded, "I won't tell any one...and if I can I'll try to help..."

"Don't...it will make things harder on you...trust me...who ever is behind this won't show mercy..." a deep brooding voice said from the hallway.

"Amon," Michael nodded.

"You should leave before the chief has a fit on you not reporting," the older man replied dryly.

Michael got up pulling Aidian whose mind was turning like a clock, "I promise, I'll tell no one..." Michael left the building dragging the Romanian, much happier than he had been since the incident at the factory years before.


End file.
